


Frère

by galaxywink



Category: NCT, NCT (Band), Produce 101, Wanna One, jaewink
Genre: M/M, Smut, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings, jaewink - Freeform, nct - Freeform, wanna one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxywink/pseuds/galaxywink
Summary: Jaehyun feels himself grow frustrated as the prettiest person he’s ever met sits across him on the other couch in his living room—Park Jihoon, with his soft brown hair, angelic face, big doe like eyes, plump pink lips with little moles on them, perfect little Park Jihoon is his step brother.





	Frère

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I always wanted to write a stepsibling au/fic and was more inspired when I read Love or Hate + BJ Alex haha Pardon for the very random pairing though! I just thought jaehyun and jihoon would look pretty good together ;)

Jaehyun feels himself grow frustrated as the prettiest person he’s ever met sits across him in his living room—Park Jihoon, with his soft brown hair, angelic face, big doe like eyes, plump pink lips with little moles on them, perfect little Park Jihoon is his step brother. Park Jihoon is more than just a pretty face, no-- he's the object of Jung Jaehyun's desires.

God help him.


End file.
